This invention relates to a powered system, such as a train, an off-highway vehicle, a transport vehicle, and an agriculture vehicle, and more particularly to braking systems in such vehicles or other powered systems. Some powered systems such as, but not limited to, off-highway vehicles, transport vehicles such as transport buses, agricultural vehicles, and rail vehicle systems or trains, are typically powered by one or more diesel power units, or diesel-fueled power generating units. With respect to rail vehicle systems, a diesel power unit is usually a part of at least one locomotive powered by at least one diesel internal combustion engine, with the locomotive(s) being part of a train that further includes a plurality of rail cars, such as freight cars. Usually more than one locomotive is provided, wherein a group of locomotives is commonly referred to as a locomotive “consist.” Locomotives are complex systems with numerous subsystems, with each subsystem being interdependent on other subsystems.
Powered systems, such as a locomotive consist, for example, include various types of braking systems, such as a dynamic braking system, for example. Locomotive consists may operate in an automatic mode, in which a controller predetermines an activation level of an engine (e.g., engine notch) and/or a braking system at incremental locations along a route, for example. Additionally, locomotive consists may operate in a manual mode, in which a locomotive operator manually adjusts the activation level of the engine and/or the braking system at each incremental location. Regardless of whether the locomotive consist operates in the automatic or manual mode, the availability of an activation level of the braking system, and particularly, a required activation level of the braking system in completion of a mission, such as a high activation level, for example, is significant to the proper operation of the locomotive consist in completing a mission.
Heretofore, the availability of an activation level of a braking system has not been ascertainable until the braking system is actually needed for carrying out a braking operation, e.g., when a locomotive travels down a steep grade. However, if the necessary activation level is not available for some reason, such as a braking system malfunction, it may be too late to take remedial action. Thus, it would be advantageous to provide a system which verifies the availability of various activation levels of the braking system, including a high activation level of the braking system, which may be required during the proper operation of the powered system in an automatic or manual mode.